Newtmas Smut (short)
by Skycreeperlol
Summary: HOT NEWTMAS LOL
_**Haha... I got inspired by a Newtmas video to make this... well it had the song. Or nah in it the somo rendition. HOPE YA LIKE! NEWTMAS 4 EVER!**_

 _ **Even in the dirtiest ways ;)**_

Newt was sweaty and writhing in pleasure. Thomas had Newt pressed but against the wall and was practically grinding into the blondes crotch, attacking his neck with bites and kisses hands roaming every inch on Newt's hot sweaty body.

Newt let out a loud pleasured moan, pulling Thomas closer to him, tangling his fingers in Thomas' hair pulling it roughly. "Tommy... oh shuck you're killing me, please!" Newt moaned out in frustration and started to roam the brunettes body.

Thomas chuckled, his voice low and husky like. His hands roamed down Newt's back before landing on Newt's ass and giving it a quick squeeze making the blonde let out another frustrated pleasured moan.

Thomas grinned and licked all the side of Newt's neck before nibbling at his earlobe. "Do you want me Newt?" Thomas whispered seductively. "Want me deep inside you...? Would you like that my Newtie? Ha would you?" Thomas whispered low and full of lust. A hand brushing over the blondes hardened crotch.

Newt bucked his hips into Thomas' at the brunettes sudden pleasured move and arched his back, nodding and moaning. "Oh shuck yes Tommy, please oh please!" Newt moaned. His hands now trying to tug Thomas' shirt over his head. "I want you to fuck me!" Newt practically screamed.

That was all Thomas needed to throw Newt on the bed violently and began frantically stripping the extremely turned on blonde of his clothes, Newt doing the same with Thomas. After both of them were only stripped to their boxes, Newt flipped them so he was on top and began to frantically ground into Thomas' hard on, that needed friction as bad as Newt's did.

Thomas let out a sharp moan, gripping at Newt's slim hips. "F-fuck Newt... oh shuck..." Thomas breathed out as he heard Newt moan in response.

Newt whimpered grounding faster, his sporting hard on painful with need. He reached down capturing Thomas' lips in his, desperate to taste the brunette. Thomas moaned in response, kissing back, the kiss hot, sweaty and full of lust, their tounges battling for dominance. After a good minute of hard core making out Thomas flipped them so he was on top now and yanked Newt's boxes off. Newt now button naked and he looked damn gorgeous, all sweaty and hair a mess and his facials full of lust.

Newt arched his back, pleasured at the cools air hitting his exposed hard on. "Please Tommy, please fuck me! D-don't hold back, give it to me hard please!" Newt begged and moaned.

Thomas smiled warmly at the blonde before giving Him a quick peck on the lips. Thomas removed his boxers and lined himself up with Newt, Newt on his back and legs wide open. Thomas caressed the inside of Newt's thighs before droving his dick hard inside Newt's tight hole.

Newt let out a loud scream of pleasure, his back arching and his hands balling at the bed sheets. God Thomas felt so good inside Newt, so big and filling. "Fuck Tommy harder, harder please!" Newt screamed.

Thomas obeyed the blonde and drove his disk in and out of Newt hard, fast and rough with everything he had. Thomas moaned loudly gripping Newt's hips tight. "S-Shuck damn Newt you're so tight! Fuck!" Thomas moaned.

Newt moaned loudly thrusting back against Thomas' thrusts, so close to his climax that it was painful. "Play with me Tommy I'm close" Newt moaned.

Thomas moaned and reached down grabbing Newt's hard on in his hand and began to pump violently his fishing the same pace as his hard thrusts.

Newt screamed. "FUCK YES!" Newt moaned loud. "I'm close oh God I'm so bloody close!"

Thomas gave one lust rough, hard thrust finding Newt's g spot. With that sending Newt right over the edge.

"FUCK THOMAS!" Newt screamed as he came all of the bed sheets and Thomas. Newt let out a long pleasured moan as he rode out of his climax.

Hearing Newt scream and moan soon sent Thomas over the edge and he came inside Newt. "FUCK NEWT!" Thomas yelled out thrusting in and out slowly of Newt. Making Newt squirm and whimper from being sensitive over his intense climax.

After both calming down from their highs. Thomas pulled out of Newt and collapsed next to the panting nondescript also panting himself and wrapped his arms around Newt tightly.

Newt smiled and snuggled into the brunettes side and gave him a tender sweet kiss. "I love you Tommy... so much" Newt smiled tiredly.

Thomas smiled back and kissed the blondes forehead. "I love you too Newtie... more than ever"

 _ **THE END :"D I honestly didn't know i was even THIS dirty enough to write this. I was bloody lost. BUT NEWTMAS IS SHUCKIN OTP SO IDC.**_

 _ **NEXT IS MALEC HAHA THANKS FOR READING LOVES!**_


End file.
